


Ephemeral

by thegirlgrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, sterek, surgery amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlgrey/pseuds/thegirlgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a weird reaction to his anesthesia. He wakes up with temporary amnesia. The resulting video gets 1 million hits on YouTube in 6 hours. (Beyoncé can suck it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эфемерный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133961) by [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway)



> I just saw [some](http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/60985133889/twerkbrien-i-want-a-sterek-thing-based-off-of) [drabbles](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/85101257250/lucy-whitmore) floating around on Tumblr based on this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8), and I had to.
> 
> Also, I love Beyoncé. She is queen of everything.

As much as Derek hates hospitals (the smell, the noise, the _feel_ of them) there’s no place else he would rather be right now. Stiles had given them all a scare when he started complaining of side pain yesterday evening. The high fever and vomiting had Derek and the Sheriff rushing him to the ER in the early hours of the morning. He was admitted and prepped for surgery within the hour. Derek would like it on record that Melissa McCall is a Gift to the World. She'd kept John and him sane by giving them updates and actually sitting in on the surgery. The completely safe, laparoscopic, minimally invasive surgery. (She had to keep reminding Derek how safe it was.) It felt like days when it was actually only an hour before Melissa had come out to give them the good news.

“He’s out. We're setting him up in his room for an overnight observation. He should be able to go home in the morning.”

John and Derek let out relieved breaths. John finally let go of the death grip he had on Derek’s shoulder. Derek didn't mind. It wasn't like he couldn't take the pain. But Derek kind of wishes John would have kept his hand there when Melissa starts grinning. Derek's kind of thinking of taking back the whole Gift to the World thing.

“The surgery went fine, but Stiles is having a bit of an adverse reaction to the anesthesia.”

The Sheriff looks at her for a heartbeat and then promptly bursts out laughing. Derek has gone from worried to confused. Melissa smiles even wider. Oh, look at that. He's right back to worried.

“He has temporary amnesia. He’s fuzzy on the past year or so. He is also high as a kite.”

Derek kind of gets the amused face now. John’s laughter must mean it’s not the first time Stiles has experienced it either. It’s no secret that Stiles has had more than a few trips to the hospital over the years even before the whole werewolf thing. Derek’s still worried about what kind of effect it will have on Stiles. Melissa must sense his growing fear because she smoothes a hand up and down his arm.

“Don't worry, sweetie. It will wear off before nightfall."

Derek’s relieved breath is cut off by the Sheriff’s ringing phone (the ringtone is _Renegade_ courtesy of Stiles.) After a few seconds of conversation, he hangs up and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“There was an accident at the Iron Works. I need to head out.”

He gives Melissa a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Keep me updated and make sure to-”

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

“I'm video taping it on my phone as we speak.”

Derek arches another eyebrow. John shakes his head ruefully and steps in to give Derek a quick hug.

“Look after my boy."

Derek is already nodding and moving to follow Melissa. John honestly doesn't even need to ask. From the smug smile on his face, Derek thinks John knows that. And holy shit, John is trusting Derek to look after his son. The _Sheriff_ is trusting him to look after his only child. He _trusts_ Derek. Melissa leads him through the entrance of the recovery ward while Derek is still trying to regain his metaphorical footing. If he stumbles a bit, she doesn't mention it. She stops outside of an open door close to the nurses’ station.

“This is his room. I've got to go check on a few other patients. I'll be back to set him up for the night as soon as I can.”

She hands him a small plate of crackers.

“If he can keep it down, he gets real food. It will help flush the anesthesia out of his system.”

She offers him a warm smile and a firm squeeze of his shoulder. He gives her a nod as he steps into the room. He stops to see the phone set up on a medical tray. It’s out of the way and is pointed toward Stiles. Stiles looks fine, still a little too pale for Derek's liking, and he's smiling up at the ceiling. Derek clears his throat. Stiles’ eyes dart to him. His face goes slack, and his mouth opens with a soft “oh.” Derek smiles down at his feet and takes a step closer to Stiles.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

"Are you my nurse?"

Derek feels something warm and fond curl under his ribs. He shakes his head softly.

"No, Stiles. Mrs. McCall is your nurse."

He nods seriously. Or as seriously as a patient stoned out of his mind after appendix surgery can be.

"She's awesome."

Derek cannot fight the smile off of his face as Stiles beams at him.

"Yeah, she is."

Stiles blinks at Derek. His face goes from happy to serious. Or what Derek thinks is meant to be serious. Stiles' nose scrunches up adorably.

"Are you my doctor?"

Derek smiles.

"No, I'm your boyfriend. Derek."

Stiles’ face just lights up at the news. His eyes are wide and bright even in the hospital lights. His voice however is quiet and surprised. Hell, it's _awed_.

"You're _my_ boyfriend?"

Derek nods as Stiles flails a little in the hospital bed. He brings a hand to his face like he can actually hold his smile it’s so big. Derek feels the same. His heart is pounding in his chest.

"Whoa, you are so beautiful."

Derek chuckles and ignores the blush he can feel heating the tips of his ears.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Stiles grins at him some more.

"How long?"

Derek blinks. How long what? Have they known each other? Or how long have they been friends? Or how long it took them to realize that they were more than just friends? How long have they been together? Or how long did it take before Derek realized he was in love with the sarcastic little shit lying in the hospital bed? Derek knows all the dates. Hell, he knows a few of the exact moments too. He doesn't want to overwhelm Stiles, so he goes with something simple.

"A while."

Stiles leans back in bed with a sigh. Then he sits back up. It’s more like a squirm really. He maybe gets an extra quarter of an inch of height on his pillow. He looks at Derek suspiciously or as suspiciously as someone grinning ear to ear can get.

"Wait, are you a model?”

Derek laughs gently and tries to stay out of the way of Melissa’s phone as he moves closer to the bed. Stiles doesn't even notice the plate in his hands he is so focused on Derek.

“No.”

Stiles flails an arm out at him.

“But you, you're just _so_ pretty. Maaaaan, I hit the jackpot.”

Derek holds out the first cracker to Stiles. He really hopes the food helps the anesthesia wear off faster. As much as Derek is enjoying this, he wants his Stiles back. Stiles takes the cracker and nibbles on it. He stops and looks back up to Derek.

“Have we kissed yet?”

Derek takes Stiles’ hand and guides the cracker toward his mouth again. 

“Eat your cracker.”

Stiles smiles goofily back at him. He laughs under his breath as he smiles. The cracker is halfway to Stiles' mouth when he stops and stares again.

“Oh my god, you have the cutest teeth.”

Derek blushes and ducks his head. He tries to stop smiling. He really does. 

“Thank you. Now, eat your cracker.”

He doesn’t. (Even a drugged up Stiles is still defiant. Good to know.) Stiles narrows his eyes. It’s kind of ruined by the fact that he still can't stop grinning at Derek though. He doesn't have enough coordination to twirl a finger. It’s mostly his whole hand going in a circular motion.

“Can you do a little turn?”

Derek laughs and hands him the cracker. He can hear Melissa coming up the hall.

“No. Eat your cracker, Stiles.”

He does. He just doesn't stop grinning and gets cracker crumbs all over his hospital gown. It should not be as cute as it is.

“I bet you have a cute butt.”

Derek has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Stiles is just so earnest about everything right now. It’s incredibly endearing. That’s the only reason why Derek’s being so mushy right now. (That's his story, and he's sticking to it.)

“You have a cute butt too.”

Stiles beams at him and starts in on his second cracker. He almost bites his fingers because he can't seem to stop looking at Derek. He looks tremendously happy as Derek helps guide the square to his mouth. He eats almost half before he open his mouth again.

“God, you are like the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

Derek laughs but doesn't say anything. His blush speaks for itself, really. Stiles nibbles some more of the cracker before stopping.

“We're really boyfriends?”

Derek nods and cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He hums a little as he eats, eyes closing softly.

“Yeah, Stiles. We are.”

“ _Awesome_.”

Melissa enters just as Stiles finishes up his last cracker. He smiles at her and points at Derek. Derek doesn’t know if he’s trying to be sneaky about it, but he waves a hand between them.

“We’re boyfriends.”

He gives Melissa the most goofiest, happiest smile Derek has ever seen. He feels like his heart is going to burst. She comes over with different colored gauze bandages and some tape ready to switch over an IV line for the rest of Stiles’ overnight stay.

“I know, Stiles.”

She takes his arm gently and checks over his veins making sure nothing was pulled during his transfer. Then she catches sight of the empty plate of crackers.

“Alright. If you keep those crackers down, it looks like I can order you some real food!”

Melissa looks down at the materials set out on her medical tray and then over at Derek. She knows that he doesn’t like to see Stiles bleed. He doesn’t like to see any of the pack bleed, but with Stiles… it turns out there was a reason why he always got so angry and upset when Stiles got hurt. Derek was kind of in love with him. Turns out it was the same for Stiles. Melissa catches his eyes before she turns and smiles at Stiles.

“You know what? You’ve had a long day. You deserve a treat! How about Derek goes get you some candy from the vending machine, hmm?”

Stiles nods eagerly. Derek runs a hand through his hair again just because he can.

“Reese’s peanut butter cups sound good?”

“Oh my god, _yes_.”

He’s almost out of the room when Stiles whispers (or tries to) to Melissa.

“Miss McCall, he buys me Reese’s. He _loves_ me.”

She smiles softly down at him but turns her face to throw a wink at Derek who is frozen in the doorway.

“Yes, sweetie. He really does.”

She shoos him out while Stiles is distracted by picking out a gauze bandage color. He’s nearly to the vending machine when he meets Scott.

“Hey, how’s he doing?”

Derek shakes his head. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Stiles set his sights on him.

“Completely out of it. Your mom is videotaping everything for John. He is going to be so embarrassed later.”

Scott grins.

“He had the same reaction when he got his wisdom teeth out. He was so upset that he didn’t tell his nurse goodbye that the Sheriff had to turn around and bring him back. It was hilarious. We put it on YouTube.”

Derek makes a note to find that video immediately. He gestures toward the bank of vending machines further down the hall.

“I’m getting him some Reese’s. Your mom is in there with him now.”

Scott laughs gives him a quick pat on the back before he leaves with a murmur of “so many hits.”

Derek gets two packs of peanut butter cups just because he wants to see the look on Stiles’ face when he presents it to him. He hears Scott and Stiles’ voices from the end of the hall. If he walks a little slower, it's because he’s curious as to what the two best friends will be talking about. The topic Stiles is still stuck on is Derek. (He isn’t preening over it. Really, he isn’t.)

“But like, seriously. We’re dating?”

Scott laughs gently. It sounds like he’s fluffing up Stiles’ pillows.

“Yeah, buddy. For almost a year now.”

“Damn, I so lucky.”

Scott makes an agreeing sound.

“Scott, he likes my butt.”

Scott, being a good friend, doesn’t laugh. Derek, on the other hand, has to clamp a hand over his mouth not to laugh at the sheer earnestness in Stiles' voice. God, he’s going to need a copy of that video to show Stiles when he’s back to normal. And Scott is right. It’s going to get so many hits.


End file.
